Glenn and Maggie Oneshots
by chavi728
Summary: A bunch of one shots revolving around our favorite couple. They are so devoted to each other, each needing the other for survival and companionship that I need to write about it. Different seasons and settings depending on what I feel like writing about. It's better than it sounds! Glenn/Maggie fluff
1. Chapter 1: Shared Sleep

**Hi again!**

**This is going to be series of gleggie one shots all centered around sleep. It's going to be better than it sounds so give it a chance! Got to keep gleggie alive on this site! Let me know what you think. If anyone has an idea or something they want me to write regarding gleggie and these one shots, let me know and I'll do it.**

**Thanks and please review!**

**One Night Together**

It was very close to midnight as far as Glenn could tell. He sat in his guard tower pseudo apartment that he shared with Maggie. He was leaning against the side of one window and looking out the side of another with the moon staring back at him. His legs were straight out in front of him, a blanket barely covering both of his bare feet. The makeshift bed in the center of the room was empty. It was supposed to be holding both him and Maggie, but she hadn't come up to bed yet and Glenn was getting annoyed.

This was going to be the one night this week the two of them could've spent some time together alone. With a huge new number of people at the prison these days the food stock was running low. He, Maggie and a bunch of others were going every which direction they could and branching out further than ever trying to scrape up enough for everyone to survive on. There was also word of a huge herd of walkers moving towards the prison, getting closer every day, not to mention the dozens that were piling up at the fences every minute of every day. Since Monday, he had seen Maggie a total of three times, each lasting no more than a few minutes, as they were each needed to help in some manner around the prison.

Tonight was the first night that neither of them were on a run, and the fences were controlled enough that they both could take a well-deserved break and sleep in their own bed. That was, until Beth's longtime boyfriend was bitten today during a run. He obviously didn't come back with the group leaving Beth crying in her cell and Maggie spending all of her energy on her through the night.

Glenn glanced at his watch and saw the minute hand slowly move past the twelve indicating his patience had run out. Tossing aside the blanket he stood up and threw on his shoes, getting ready to go down into the prison to bring Maggie back. He checked for his flashlight and gun, threw open the hatch door and left the tower.

Inside the prison, Glenn went straight towards Beth's cell, listening to hear if they were still talking or crying or a combination of both. Not hearing anything, he knocked quietly, careful not to wake anyone nearby, and peered into the cell.

He saw Beth right away, soundly sleeping in her bed, the covers pulled all the way up to her chin except for her arm that extended out holding onto Maggie's. Glenn changed his focus to his girlfriend who was on the floor next to the bed. She was leaning up against the side of it, her head laying against the covers. Her one hand was in Beth's and the other was sprawled across the bed. She was asleep as well and Glenn understood why she had been in there for so long.

"She can't be comfortable." Glenn thought. He crept into the cell, reaching one hand to put on Maggie's waist, the other he rubbed gently on her shoulder. She startled awake, dropping Beth's hand and whipping her head around to face Glenn. When she saw him her eyes changed from scared to confused. She looked around at her surroundings and she then realized where she was.

"Glenn I…" He put his finger against his lips, stopping her right there. He held his hands out to help her up. Maggie looked behind her at Beth sleeping and then took his hands to stand up. He held onto one of her hands and walked out of the cell, pulling her behind him out into the hallway.

"I'm so sorry Glenn! We were talkin' and she said she was tired so I told her I would stay with her until she fell asleep and then I guess I fell asleep too…" Glenn chuckled. He had to admit that he loved when she apologized to him like that. Usually he played around with her but he was so tired that he cut it short.

"I'll let you pay me back tomorrow. Come on, I'm tired and you're tired too. Let's get to bed." She gave him a small smile and let him lead her all the way back to the prison tower.

Once they had gotten back up to the tower, Maggie still felt guilty for ruining their night together, still apologizing to Glenn over and over. He finally shut her up with a kiss, pulling her down to the bed and pushing her onto her pillow. Glenn knew that she turned from "take charge" Maggie to almost dangerously submissive when she felt guilty. Glenn didn't particularly like her like this, though he would never tell her. Instead he typically forgave her as soon as he felt right about it, tonight being no different.

"Maggie, I'm not upset with you. I know you were trying your best to help Beth."

"You were so excited about tonight…" He cut her off.

"Let's stay alive long enough to have another night together, okay?" Glenn was only half joking, but it still made her smile.

"You sure you're not mad at me?" Her eyes were big and sad looking at him. Didn't she know that he never really was?

"Yes" He whispered against her lips, his hand getting itself tangled into her hair.

"Okay. Deal." She grinned at him and he threw another kiss at her, forgetting why they were still talking.

"I'm makin' our next night amazin'. I promise." She flipped him onto his back and he knew she was back to normal. One last kiss sealed the deal between them and they relaxed back onto their pillows, Glenn's being soft, Maggie's being muscular, and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmare

The train car had long gone quiet, all eight people trapped snoring softly in their claimed corners they had decided upon the first night they had been locked in. Now it was night two. There weren't any blankets available to the group so those who felt comfortable enough, huddled together in the colder winter temperatures trying to stay as warm as possible.

Glenn had claimed one of the far corners of the car on the first night for Maggie and himself, having only to argue with Abraham for a few minutes before Glenn had pointed out to him that there were three other corners available to be taken. Abraham hadn't spoken to him directly since. Glenn knew that there was tension between them, most likely because of the situation the group was in, but it was growing by the day.

Glenn had always been a light sleeper since he could remember. Even before the apocalypse he would hear one of his sisters moving around at night, or a car would drive up his street, tires moving on the pavement and Glenn would be up, listening, and then eventually falling back asleep. In the train car, it was no different and because he wasn't exactly sure where he stood with Abraham, he was even more on edge, waking at the slightest movement from the corners of the car.

He had his head wedged between the floor of the car and the wall. He had long ago gotten used to sleeping with no pillow, but it wasn't like he preferred it that way. Maggie was draped across his chest, much more of a deep sleeper than Glenn was. From experience, Glenn knew gunshots could go off and he would still be shaking her awake. Since the day they had begun sleeping with each other, Maggie had slept with her head on his stomach, shoulder and lap, but loved laying directly on top of him with her head on his chest the best. Glenn told her one day that she looked the most rested after spending the night sleeping like that. She had rolled her eyes and pushed on his shoulder, letting him pull her right into his arms and hold her for a moment before she pulled away and kissed him on the lips, grinning the whole time. She had slept like that since they had found each other a couple of days ago in the train tunnel. Glenn had thought she was insanely tired like he had been, and she was, but she slept like that mostly because she was afraid of waking up in the morning without him being by her after having plenty of days like that in the past few weeks.

It was past two in the morning when Glenn woke suddenly. His eyes opened first, the rest of him staying perfectly still, trying to figure out why he would wake up so quickly. He craned his neck slightly turning his neck to the right only to find darkness. He looked down at the top of Maggie's head. She was twisting and turning in her spot, her hair was tangling as she pressed against Glenn's chest and quiet noises were coming from her, sounding like she was distressed. Glenn watched her, not quite understanding what was happening. He wasn't even sure if she was awake or not.

"Maggie!" He whispered to her, stroking her hair at the same time. He didn't want the rest of the group waking up if they heard her. He couldn't care less about them being angry at being waken, but Maggie would die of embarrassment if she woke up to the entire group, including those she had just met days ago, staring at her.

"No! No! Oh God! Stop!" Her voice grew and then turned to sobbing. Her entire body was shaking and Glenn finally sat up with her. She was trying to twist away from him as he held her tighter, rocking the both of them back and forth, pleading with her to wake up. Glenn could feel wetness on his face and soaking into his shirt. He pushed back her hair and felt how clammy and dripping with sweat she was. He went from concerned to scared.

"What goin' on?" Glenn heard from the darkness. Shit. He saw a pair of eyes a few feet away, looking at him with worry.

"It's Maggie!" Someone announced.

"Is Glenn there?" Another asked.

"Someone help her!" Glenn knew that one was Bob. Maggie was still sobbing.

"He's gone! He's gone…" She choked out.

"Glenn!" Bob yelled again.

"I've got her! She's _fine!_" He yelled into the darkness. Tara and Bob came up and stood next to where he was sitting. She saw Maggie's state and kneeled down next to him.

"Oh my God!" Tara whispered, loud enough that Glenn could hear perfectly. More sounds of movement came from the darkness.

"Glenn we have to…" Bob started.

"Go away! She just has to wake up!" They both backed away, still whispering to each other. Glenn started whispering in her ear, trying to get her back.

"Maggie, please wake up! You're scaring me. _Please_." Her sobbing changed to soft cries and she began to shiver in his arms. A few moments later, he heard her voice again.

"Oh my God…oh my God." She let out a breath and wiped a hand across her eyes, getting rid of the last few tears.

"Hey" Glenn shakily said to her. He kissed her forehead, temple and cheek multiple times. His heart was still beating wildly but slowly settling down. Her eyes weren't focused on him so he pulled her chin until she was looking right at him. Her eyes were glassy, but awake.

"That's never happened before." She whispered, barely moving her lips.

"Thank God it stopped!" Abraham gruffly said, finding his corner again and laying down to sleep. There were other whispers in the darkness before the rest of the group came into view.

"Maggie. Are you alright? What was that?" Sasha was asking right off the bat.

"It was like a night terror or something." Eugene answered for her.

"Should she get checked out? I mean…it's not like we can tell the people who put us in here…right?" Sasha was still asking questions. Maggie pushed against Glenn's shoulder and stood shakily to her feet, hiding the fact that she was freezing, dripping with sweat, and feeling like a small breeze would knock her over. Glenn tried to pull her back down to him but she ignored him.

"Maggie…" He wanted to tell her that she didn't have to do this. She didn't have to stand up and prove to them that she was okay…because she _wasn't_. It was so obvious that she wasn't even close to "okay" but she wouldn't let them think she was weak if she could help it.

"Guys, I appreciate the concern, but it was just a nightmare." She took a few steps forward.

"We all heard you Maggie. It wasn't just a nightmare. You were….in pain or something." Bob told her.

"Sorry I woke y'all up, but seriously, I'm fine." The group of them looked at her for a moment before nodding and walking back to where they were sleeping. Bob stayed behind for an extra moment and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let me know if you need help. With anything Maggie. Okay?" Glenn rolled his eyes. Maggie flashed Bob a smile and thanked him. He turned and followed the rest of them back to where they were sleeping.

Maggie crossed her arms and waited until she couldn't hear anymore shifting around before turning back around and searching for Glenn in the darkness. She found his leg and he found her arms, pulling her down. She laid right on top of him as usual but instead of putting her head on his chest, she lined her body up with his and put their foreheads together.

"Sorry I scared you." She whispered.

"It's not your fault. But yes, I was terrified." He admitted. She let out a sigh, her breath coming out in shakes, matching her still shivering body.

"I know you're still hurting. You haven't had a chance to grieve his death. This must be your mind's way of telling you that it's time to think about it. We're finally at a place where we can't move forward so you're rewinding back to that day." Glenn tried to comfort her, letting her know that she should be feeling like this about her father's death. She adjusted herself so that she was laying with her head underneath of his chin. Glenn couldn't see her eyes any longer, but he felt a few tears fall onto his neck.

"I'm so embarrassed. I can' believe they all heard me. Now they all know what I'm thinkin'. I just wish we were back in our tower. Alone. I would kill to have that time back again." She finally told him.

"Who're you thinking of killing exactly?" Glenn teased her. She didn't have to do anything but Glenn knew she was rolling her eyes at him.

"I know, I know. I catch myself thinking of our best days in that tower." He laughed lightly and ruffled her hair. He waited for her to respond back and when she didn't, he kept talking to her.

"We'll get that back Maggie. I swear to you that we'll get it back. We'll have plenty of great days again and we won't have to move from place to place, exhausted and dirty and starving. Just give me some time and I promise we'll get there."

"Glenn, let's work on gettin' out of this car before we look for our dream home, okay?" He laughed but glanced around at their surroundings of four metal walls and no opening. His heart beat wildly as he thought of getting Maggie and himself out of there before they went crazy.

"Absolutely" He answered her.


	3. Chapter 3: Bruised

**Hey Guys!**

**Here's my next one shot. I don't like to do a lot of "Maggie's in trouble/hurt" story lines mostly because I think her character is better than that. While she loves Glenn and he loves her too, she doesn't need him for every little bump or bruise….but when something comes to you, you have to jump on it, and that's what I did for this one. Enjoy!**

**Chavi728**

**Bruised:**

Glenn stood upon the watch tower, leaning back and forth against the heated metal of the railing. His arms spread wide, hands gripping the top rung, his shoulders shrugging up to his jaw. He was testing himself. Making a game out of the time he was trying to waste by not looking at his watch. The denseness of the object heavy in his pocket, moving as he continued to sway, tempting him to sneak a quick look, only to cause the disappointment and longing to grow.

"Don't look" he told himself under his breath. He had last checked about five minutes ago which was close to twelve hours after they had left. The sun had gone down just a few minutes ago, but the sky was still a peachy velvet color that you would only find in the Georgia summer. 

"Quick trip my ass." He muttered. That's what Daryl had told him earlier that morning when he knocked on the tower door asking if either he or Maggie would be able to come with him to pick up more fuel for the cars. The group preferred to take at least two vehicles with them when looking for fuel in the off chance they came across a large load somewhere. Daryl would take his bike, and one of them would drive a pick-up with him to the nearest, untouched (at least by the prison group) gas station.

Glenn had offered to go right away as usual, not minding the job but minding the threats outside the prison walls. But when Maggie pleaded with him to let her go instead, widening her eyes and placing her hands lightly against his chest, he gave in.

"s'just a quick trip man" Daryl added after Maggie had flashed Glenn a huge smile. "We'll be back before the sun goes down."

"Yeah, yeah" Glenn told him. He followed the two of them to where the vehicles were parked and helped them pack for their day trip. Maggie always insisted on packing lightly, but Glenn was sure to throw a few extra things into her bag like sunscreen, a small first aid kit, and flashlight. When he handed her bag back to her, ready to go, she took it and kissed him on the cheek. Just as she was pulling away, Glenn caught her chin and pulled her in for a deep kiss. His arms wrapped tightly behind her back pulling her to him. They stayed locked together for several seconds before breaking, each taking a breath. Maggie laughed lightly and Glenn smiled at her.

"I love you." He told her, still holding her close. She laid her head against his shoulder and Glenn could feel her breath tickling his neck.

"I'll come back to you." She whispered. She kissed his neck and then pulled away just as Daryl came around the side of the car.

"You comin' or what?" He asked abruptly. He had his bow hung around his back and two bags in his hands. Maggie rolled her eyes at him, telling him to calm down because she was ready to go. Glenn took her bag back from her and tossed it into the passenger seat in the truck she would be driving. He let his hand brush against her back and walked around to stay out of the way of her backing the car up. He waited until the bike and car made their way through the prison gate and out onto the road. He watched Carl quickly pull the gate closed and the vehicles turn around the corner until they were out of sight.

That had been about twelve hours earlier and Glenn had been pacing, leaning, and sitting up in the guard tower for the past three.

"She's alive. She can't not be alive. She's alive." He repeated to himself after hour two. Carl had come up to keep him company but after countless times of trying to start a game of cards with him, he gave up, tossing the cards over his shoulder as he left. They landed at Glenn's feet, spread out, some face up, some down. Glenn couldn't care less about them and kicked them around every chance he could while he was in a pacing mode.

Finally, _finally_, Glenn could first hear, then see the single bright headlight of Daryl's bike followed by a pair of headlights from the truck Maggie had driven.

"Alive" He whispered again before turning and flying down the stairs of the tower to the front gate right when Sasha had pulled the gate open, letting the bike and car through. The tanks that had been placed in the back of the truck this morning to be filled were sloshing with fuel that the two had apparently found. Maggie was smiling at Glenn through the windshield as Daryl pulled up quickly and jumped off his bike, Maggie parking next to him.

"Glenn" Daryl called to him but Glenn didn't hear him as he made his way to the driver door of the truck and opening it. Maggie sat there, smiling at him.

"Hey" She said to him, not moving from her seat. Glenn gave her a confused look, wondering why she hadn't jumped into his arms like he had imagined and wanted her to. He held his arms out and said "hey" back to her, hoping she would get the hint.

Instead, Maggie grabbed onto one of his arms and pulled herself around, trying to keep her torso as still as possible as she turned in her seat to get out of the car. She put her weight onto his arm, feeling him push back to hold her up as she slid down to the ground, landing gently on the ground and trying to hide her wince.

"What happened? You…you…you're not…?" Maggie's eyes widened as she realized what he was thinking and quickly corrected him.

"No!" She threw her second arm on top of his, grabbing the fabric of his sleeve showing him how serious she was. "I'm not bit! Just….bruised…a little. That's all." They both let out a sigh at the same time, Glenn letting his hands squeeze her arms.

"Oh my god. Ok. But bruised? How? What happened?"

"Glenn, s'my fault. We're surrounded by walkers man, and we were back to back fightin' 'em off." Daryl had come up behind them feelng guilty about the situation.

"I turned around at the wrong time when he was swinging his bow at one and I caught the bow in the stomach instead. It wasn't his fault." Maggie waited while Glenn glanced at Daryl and then turned back to her.

"Let me see." He lowered his arms, letting hers drop as well, and waited for her to respond. Maggie looked past him at Daryl and gave him a pointed look. He got the message and walked away from the two, going to unload the fuel they had brought back. At least right now, Glenn didn't seem furious with him and he was going to run with it for as long as he could.

Once his back was to them, Maggie gripped her shirt and slowly lifted it. By the way she held the fabric in her fingers tightly and the slowness of her movements made Glenn think that she hadn't looked at the damage herself. As the shirt revealed her stomach, Glenn took a breath in and pushed her gently against the car, sinking down to see the damage better. He raised his hand and lightly placed it on what was a huge dark bruise on her stomach the size of a softball, just to the left of her belly button. The bruise was pitch black in the middle and slowly faded to a purple and then light blue-gray.

"Maggie" Glenn finally said in an amazed voice. "We have to let your dad check you out." He was still staring at the bruise, almost talking directly to it. Maggie had been looking straight ahead the whole time until Glenn had spoken again. She looked down to the top of his head and brushed the hair on his head a few times until he looked up at her. He rose to his feet letting her drop her shirt back down.

"Okay?" He wanted her to be checked out as soon as possible. If there was anything wrong inside of her….Glenn didn't want to think about it. She nodded and took his hand as they walked up to the prison entrance.

They passed Daryl on the way in and Glenn looked over at him, meeting his eyes.

"I'm talking to you later." He said, turning his head before he could say anything else.

If Hershel was concerned at all with Maggie's condition he was hiding it well. Glenn hoped it was because there wasn't anything to be concerned about and not because of his experience in hiding his thoughts from his patients.

"It's an enormous bruise, but I don't feel or see any swellin' of the abdomen. That's good. It'll be difficult to tell if any of your ribs are broken because I don't have any way to x-ray your bones. To be on the safe side, you should rest for a week until the color fades. If the pain is still there, we'll have to assume a rib is broken or worse. But your breathin' is stable, and so is your blood pressure and temperature." Hershel was telling his daughter after examining the bruise. Glenn was standing just next to where Maggie was sitting as her father spoke to her.

"Rest? As in…?" Maggie asked dreading what she was about to hear.

"Bed. Nothing else. At least the first two days. I'll take a look again at you and you may be able to walk around for a little after that but Maggie? Listen to me. Even though your life is not in immediate danger now, it doesn't mean you can ignore what I'm sayin'. We can't monitor you and if something goes wrong because you ignore my orders…well we don't want or need that happening. Got it?" Hershel was speaking to her firmly, hoping she would understand the situation and really take it easy. Maggie nodded her head as Glenn picked up her hand.

"At least you have Glenn here to keep you company and get you anything you need. Right Glenn?" Hershel was putting away his stethoscope into his bag and glanced up at Glenn.

"Yeah, of course." He squeezed her hand and she gave him a small smile.

"I thought so. I'll let you get some rest honey. You should stay here instead of the tower of course. I don't think it is wise to be up there if something were to happen." He kissed her on the forehead and slapped Glenn on the shoulder before leaving them in the cell.

Once he was out of sight, Maggie let her head fall back and sighed loudly.

"It's gonna be a long week." She muttered. She shook her head, picked it back up and looked at Glenn.

"I need you. I…I need you here or I'm going to go crazy." She pulled at his arm and he laughed.

"Where am I going to go? I'm not going somewhere else to sleep first of all. And if my wife is hurt and stuck in bed, I'm not going to leave her to fend for herself. You're going to be sick of me." He said.

"Impossible. By the way, have you even kissed me since I've been back home?" She asked with a smile. He dropped her hand immediately, putting both of his hands on the bed on either side of her, leaning into her with only centimeters to spare.

"No, I haven't" He breathed. She let out a small, shaky sigh, excited for what was to come next. He pressed his lips straight onto hers, pushing her back slightly until she gained control and kissed back as well. His right hand curled around her back holding her up while his left danced up her leg. He held her until he needed air, pulling away only slightly to take a breath.

Maggie grabbed the front of his shirt and eased down to lay on the bed pulling him with her. Glenn grabbed a pillow and placed it under her head, brushing her hair out of her eyes as well. She let go of his shirt and he settled down next to her, laying sideways so that he could still look at and talk to her but she would still be laying still.

"You don't know how relieved I am that you aren't going to die." Glenn admitted to her. She turned her head to look at him with concern in her eyes.

"You thought I was going to die?" She asked him seriously, her eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"Well I don't know anything about medical things. And that is the worst bruise I have ever seen in my life. If you come back with a scratch it worries me, so…"

"I'm not dyin' Glenn. Not today and not any time soon. I'm here for the long haul. And I refuse to die from bein' knocked by Daryl's bow." She snorted, holding her hand on her stomach to keep it from hurting when she laughed. Glenn kissed the side of her head, cheek and chin multiple times while she was still giggling. Because Maggie was so exhausted from the day she quieted down and held still while he continued to kiss her and drag his fingers across her skin. She kept her eyes on his until they were heavy enough to fall closed. She was sleeping five minutes later. Typically Glenn would wrap his arms around her and then fall asleep himself, but tonight was different. He propped up onto his elbow, still looking at his wife sleeping. His left hand in her hair, pulling and combing through it, he watched her sleep for the rest of the night, making sure she was still breathing and comfortable while on his watch.


End file.
